


Relax

by aitomation



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Autistic Hermann Gottlieb, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Hermann's Sock Garters, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, i think, sorta - Freeform, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation
Summary: Sometimes Hermann needs to relax. But relaxing can be hard, so it's a good thing he has a wonderful boyfriend who knows exactly what he needs.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skepticamoeba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepticamoeba/gifts).



> this is the first time ive written nsfw since like the 7th grade, n the first time im posting it, pls b gentle w me T-T  
> just a quickie based on wen's kinda prompt on side twit, more to follow :3c

Hermann wrinkled his nose at the mess in Newt’s room as he crossed the threshold. Newt’s bunk was always a mess, and Hermann couldn’t even be angry with him-it’s not like Newt could help it. That didn’t stop Hermann from stooping to grab some dirty laundry and toss it in the hamper.

“Dude, you don’t have to do that.”

“I am aware,” Hermann replied tersely. He immediately felt bad about his tone-Newt had so kindly offered him a night in, where they were sure to cuddle, which Hermann not-so-secretly loved, and Hermann was taking his frustration out on him. He slumped a little at the shoulders after he put a dubiously clean hoodie in Newt’s hamper. Newt watched him carefully, perched on one side of his bed. 

“You wanna shower?” Newt asked. He knew it usually helped Hermann to relax at the end of the day, especially if he was frustrated. Hermann tensed in his place at Newt’s desk, organizing the mess of papers and various other junk. 

“Not particularly,” he said. He put a book on top of a stack of papers a bit harder than he had intended, and the sound of it hung in the air. 

“Come sit with me,” Newt said. He patted the space next to him on the bed. Hermann looked between Newt and the bed; Newt could tell he wanted to sit. 

“No. Not yet. I’m busy Newton.” Hermann turned back to the desk. Newt sighed. He watched Hermann shuffle around his room, moving things and tidying up, and he started hatching a plan. Hermann just needed to relax-and Newt knew how to take care of him. The next time Hermann walked in front of him, Newt tugged him onto his lap. 

“You’re cranky today,” he teased, nosing under Hermann’s ear. “Why won’t you sit with me?”

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Hermann snapped. Newt could see the flush rising on his cheeks, and pointedly didn’t mention that he wasn’t trying to stand. 

“As your doctor, I think you should take a break,” Newt said, leaning back to look at Hermann’s face. Hermann scoffed. 

“You are not my doctor,” he said. 

“I am though. All yours.” Newt grinned cheekily. Hermann’s flush darkened. He cleared his throat. Newt suddenly flopped back on the bed, dragging Hermann down with him. Hermann _oof_ -ed in surprise, scrambling to right himself. Newt threw an arm across Hermann’s chest to keep him from sitting up.

“I think you need to relax,” he said, voice quiet and coaxing. “Why don’t you just lay with me for a minute?” Hermann wrinkled his face in that way that meant he was thinking hard; considering. Newt was warm and inviting, and the bed was soft and comfortable, and they didn’t really have any pressing work to do at the moment-his tidying could wait. Hermann huffed.

“Just for a minute.” Newt grinned. “I mean it Newton.” 

“Of course, I know. Just a minute.” Newt nudged Hermann until he crawled all the way onto the bed, and then wedged himself up against Hermann’s side. He draped an arm across Hermann’s waist and loosely gripped his soft sweater vest. Hermann laid on his back, rigid, arms at his sides, and generally didn’t look relaxed at all. Newt huffed. He nosed against Hermann’s neck again, blowing a puff of air across Hermann’s throat. “Hermann,” he whined. “You’re not being a very good cuddle buddy at the moment.” Hermann hummed. 

“I am sorry to hear that.” Newt sighed. Drastic measures were called for. He tilted his head up and started placing feather-light kisses on Hermann’s jaw. He felt Hermann’s breath hitch, and he knew Hermann’s face was that cute pink color it got when he was flustered. Newt smiled against his skin, and turned his head to kiss the space just behind Hermann’s ear. Hermann melted into the bed with a sigh. “Newton,” he said. Newt reached up and tilted Hermann’s head toward him.

“Yeah?” he breathed against Hermann’s lips. Hermann’s eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and he was rapidly turning from pink to red with Newt’s face so close to his own. Newt waited a moment, waited for Hermann’s eyes to flick down to his lips, before he closed the distance between them. He kissed Hermann languidly, letting his movements be slow. Hermann kissed back eagerly, and let Newt roll him onto his side and wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Isn’t this nice?” Newt murmured against Hermann’s lips when he pulled away. Hermann nodded wordlessly, lips parted, waiting for Newt to close the distance between them again. Newt smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. He slotted one leg between Hermann’s thighs, and thrilled when Hermann whined into the kiss. Hermann moved his hips almost subconsciously, pulling away slightly, his warm breath fanning over Newt’s cheeks. “Good?” Newt asked, voice still hushed. 

“Newton,” Hermann gasped. He buried his face in Newt’s neck, muffling another desperate sound. Newt pressed his hands into Hermann’s back, nudging him forward. 

“Go ahead,” he encouraged, smiling when Hermann’s pace picked up the tiniest bit. “You’re doing so well Hermann, look at you.” Hermann moaned into Newt’s neck, grinding his hips down. Newt grinned. “You like that Hermann? When I tell you how good you are?” Newt felt Hermann nod against his neck. 

“Yes,” he said, voice small and wrecked. 

“Why don’t we get you out of these?” Newt threaded his fingers through the belt loops of Hermann’s slacks and tugged gently. He could feel Hermann blushing; the heat pressing into his neck. 

“Alright,” Hermann said, so quietly Newt could barely hear it. He pulled his face from Newt’s neck and looked up at him through his lashes. Newt grinned and pecked Hermann on the cheek. 

“You’re adorable Hermann. Roll on your back for me.” Hermann rolled slowly, lazily, and let Newt work his pants down and toss them over the edge of the bed. He was wearing ugly tartan socks with garters. Newt bit his lip. Hermann gasped when Newt cupped him through his shorts, turning his head to look at Newt with his big doe eyes, eyelashes fluttering. “Can these go too?” Newt asked, slipping a finger under the waistband of Hermann’s briefs. 

“I’ll get cold,” Hermann said, even as he lifted his hips for Newt to slip the garment down his long, long legs. Newt flopped back down on the bed as soon as Hermann was bare, pulling him close again and kissing him hungrily. Hermann whined; Newt could feel him squeezing his thighs together. He nudged his thigh between Hermann’s legs again. 

“Can you get yourself off for me Hermann?” Newt asked. He reached up to stroke Hermann’s cheek, touch feather-light. “Make yourself cum on my jeans?” Hermann groaned, letting his head fall back. He fisted his hands in Newt’s shirt, hips twitching forward. 

“Crass,” he croaked, face burning. He rolled his hips experimentally a few times-Newt could see him calculating the best angle. He leaned forward to mouth at Hermann’s throat.

“You like it though. Gets you all wet when I tell you what a sweet pussy you have.” Hermann groaned deep in his chest, squeezing his eyes shut. He wrapped his arms tightly around Newt’s chest and started humping Newt’s thigh with vigor. “There we go,” Newt chuckled. Hermann squished their cheeks together, breathing his gasps and moans right into Newt’s ear. He dug his fingernails into Newt’s shoulder blades, working his hips just a little bit faster. Newt ran a strong hand down his spine, and slipped it under his shirt tails to squeeze at his ass. Hermann inhaled sharply. 

“Newton,” he whined, pressing his face into Newt’s neck again. 

“What? You’ve got a cute little flat ass, I can’t help myself.” Newt pressed a kiss to the side of Hermann’s head. Hermann shook his head slightly, rolling his hips again. “That’s not what you’re whining about?” He felt Hermann’s face get hotter against his neck again and smirked. “You’re gonna have to use your words babe. I’m not a mind reader.” Hermann huffed, and mumbled something against Newt’s skin. “What was that honey?” Newt asked, voice sugar sweet, giving Hermann’s ass another squeeze. 

“Move me,” Hermann breathed, just loud enough for Newt to hear. Newt perked up immediately. 

“Oh! You wanna be manhandled a little today?” He moved his hands to grip Hermann’s hips. “You want me to do all the work?” Hermann huffed again and opened his mouth to protest just as Newt pulled him roughly against his thigh. Hermann moaned, loud and open-mouthed. He began to tremble-he was getting close. Newt easily moved Hermann against him, and moved his leg against Hermann; making sure to drag Hermann through the wet patch he’d made on the denim. 

“Newton,” Hermann said again. Newt would never get tired of hearing his name in Hermann’s voice, especially like this-breathy and desperate, just about to cum. Newt moved one hand from Hermann’s hip so he could play with his clit. 

“I know baby. Cum for me.” Hermann made a soft, punched-out noise as he came, his whole body going tense; shaking for a moment before going completely slack against Newt’s chest. He breathed heavily, limbs like lead and eyes fluttering closed. Newt gently stroked his back, humming a tune. 

“Wasn’t that nice?” he asked, knowing that Hermann wouldn’t answer yet. “You did such a good job, and now you get to relax.” 


End file.
